Forum:Project: Rebirth
Suggestions for Rebirth through Redesign :Do submit your suggestions for '''Rebirth through Redesign' here, separately from the comments section.'' *This file is from an iGoogle theme. It is pretty close to what I'm suggesting. Note the use of flat gray patterns with a black, glossy box. *View File:Very Long 0510A.jpg, a header concept, and comment. *View revised banner concept at File:Very Long 0510B.jpg and comment. Exlonox 20:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *My Vision File:His Vision.jpg as above... Comment! Note this is just a concept! *My concept File:Burnopedia Header Concept.png. Comments would be helpful as this is a TOTAL redesign and completely different to the other concepts seen above. *Another revision... File:Very Long 0510C.jpg *@Seeks Once you get the ability to screencap your PS3, we should attempt to make a panoramic image with the greatest Paradise cars. Do you think it's possible? ::Hmm, panoramic might be difficult, but I know where you're going, line 'em all up? Excellent idea if I can say so myself! It is definitely possible, and the screencap device should be here before August... I'll keep you updated! Suggestions for Rebirth through Restoration :Do submit your suggestions for '''Rebirth through Restoration' here, separately from the comments section.'' :[ Moved and Edited content for page format ] Here is my plan. Here's clarification on my ideas that Ceex didn't understand. Hope this has cleared a few things up. --Jjbest 17:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 1. Articles Needed OK, let's face it: we're missing hundreds - if not thousands - of articles from pre-Paradise, not to mention a good few events and locations from Paradise itself. I propose that a group of "speed writers" do the outline of an article (like I did on North Mountain Drive, along with a few other roads). This is very basic writing, and will produce stubs. 2. Article Improvement' ' After this, another group of people (possibly admins?) look over the article and add the details needed. It'll probably take a few days and contributions from people to do this to the high standard needed. The articles can then be de-stubbed. 3. Pictures' ' Unless anyone else can do photos of games, this will be mainly reliant on Le Mans Racer. After the de-stubbing, the article is placed in a picture needed category. The photographer(s) will check this category and, if possible, upload photos of the articles needed. 4. More pictures' ' The next step will be for a "pic man" (any better suggestions for a name are welcome) to insert these pictures in the relevant pages. If this pic man feels that an image is irrelevant, or that a better one is needed, he will contact the photographer who uploaded it. Once this is done, the article can be removed from the picture needed category and placed in an overview needed category 5. Overview' ' Next, someone will give the article one final check to make sure it is a good article. If this person has any complaints, they should contact the person whose job it is and ask them to sort it. Obviously, if it is only minor, the overviewer should just do it themself. The article is now complete To Summarise' ' When an article is made by a speed writer it is "under construction". The article is then seen to by an improver, a photographer, a "pic man", then finally an overviewer. It is then no longer under construction. = Global Thoughts = :Do post your comments about the whole '''Project: Rebirth' in this section. Please read existing posts and if you wish to discuss a new subject, please do so, but in a new section.'' I understand what you say about older Burnout games, but shouldn't we first complete all Paradise articles, like streets, and events, first? --Jjbest 16:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) @Ceex, not much from the design point of view, but if someone will add photos and extra info, ill do a basic thing like on the North Mountain Drive article I did a while back. Not much has been done to it since, actually. (hint, hint) --Jjbest 16:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Burnopedia certainly needs some reparations, so I will cooperate with the project as much as possible. I'll begin with the stub article; 190 stubs is too much for a single person, so I might need assistance. ProtoStealth 16:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) If anyone needs any help just ask me, I finish school for summer on the 9th, for a good two months, and I'll be here for about six weeks out of that. Also I can go round correcting typos and bad grammar - I do that a lot anyway! MaxB1995 18:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC)